


The Black Reaper

by LaughingFreak



Category: Darker Than Black, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Friendship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: There’s talk in the underground of a man that is neither villain nor hero, but will take contracts of whatever variety and yet also work on his own thing. There’s blood on his hands and criminals fear yet respect him; as long as you’re not a target you’re left alone.His name is The Black Reaper.Aizawa has his first run in with him and barely makes it back home to teach that morning. What he doesn’t know is that the guy he has been dating for a couple months is The Black Reaper.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Hei (Darker Than Black), Hei (Darker Than Black) & Todoroki Natsuo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	The Black Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this after I finished typing it, but decided that I was going to post it anyways. I know I won't get a lot of traffic for this fic, so I'm not all that worried about updating that fast with it. Darker Than Black has such a small following that it's barely an echo in the dark abyss of fandom.
> 
> This pairing came to me at random and I decided that I liked it enough to write it. Of course, this is another crossover with another new crossover pairing, but I like my crossovers and that ain't going to change anytime soon. If it's not corssovers/crossover pairings then it's rare pairs and either way it hurts my heart. This is outlined, it's just a matter of me getting the chapters written, which if you know me or have read my things before then you know that I either take forever or never update again like a mean, mean fic author.
> 
> Hopefully some of you passing by like this fic. I'm especially hoping some of you check out the anime Darker Than Black because it's really good and sorely underrated and underappreciated.

The man ran, panting as he turned the corner. He leaned against the brick wall of the building, hiding between a dumpster and a couple bags of trash, knees up to his chest. The bottom of his pant legs were soaked from the puddle he tripped into a few blocks back and he shivered a little, both from fear and the rain that started to gently fall from the dark sky. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and jumped when he heard the landing of feet. He looked up and saw him.

The man hunting him wore all black, his pants and gloves and shoes and trench coat, but the pierrot-like mask was white and fully covered his face. every criminal and villain knew of this man and he wasn’t one you wanted to be the target of.

The Black Reaper. He was legendary in the world of the underground.

He tried to get away and did run a few feet before wires wrapped around his ankles and pulled his feet from under him. He cried out and tried to use his hands to stop the assassin from dragging him any closer, but it was useless. It only took a couple tugs before he was at the feet of the assassin and kicked onto his back then held down by a booted foot on his chest.

His eyes widened and he gripped the ankle and struggled to get it off his chest. “Hey—Hey, listen! I was only doing my job! My boss is the one that makes me take all those kids! He’s who you want!” said the man, hasty to try and get out of the situation. The pressure on his chest only got heavier.

If the man’s quirk was more combat oriented than just him having a fox mutation quirk then maybe he’d be able to get his way out of this, but he wasn’t a fighter. He did things under the sly and used tactics to get what he wanted.

It wasn’t a lie, though, that he had a boss that he answered to. He was only a second-in-command at best, but he was good at his job. Those kids he gathered were good product and he made enough money for it to be worth it for him.

“Look! I can give you his info! Wouldn’t it better to—ack!” said the man before getting kicked in the face, blood now dripping from his nose.

The assassin pulled out a knife and the man thought it was going to be sent through his skull, but it was thrown over to the shadows. The sound of it hitting brick and falling to the ground was the only warning the man had before something wrapped around the assassin and pulled him off the man.

Once the man caught his breath he sat up and watched as the assassin was held down to the ground with the fabric wrapped around him, a dark boot pressed in the center of his back. The man’s eyes widened when he realized as his eyes traveled up the black pants until they fell on the yellow goggles. The fabric wrapped around the assassin was a capture weapon, which meant…

Shit. It was Eraserhead.

“Who do you work for? What are your goals?” asked Eraserhead, voice low and threatening. The capture weapon tightened, but not a sound came from the assassin. “Tell me.”

The thing is, the assassin never did. Instead, what happened was a blue glow appeared and the next thing to happen was electricity flowing up the capture weapon. Before Eraserhead could drop the weapon entirely the man was already screaming a silent scream.

Then Eraserhead was crumpled on the ground.

He struggled to get to his feet, to get away before the assassin’s attention turned from Eraserhead back to him, only to cry out and fall back onto his knees and face hitting the concrete. A wire wrapped around his ankles as he tried to scramble back to his feet.

Sirens sounded and were drawing closer with each passing moment and the man could only assume as the assassin drew closer that a civilian had called them. Behind the assassin the underground hero groaned and struggled to lift his chest off the ground and have his attention back onto them.

A hand to the man’s forehead as the hero tried to get onto his feet, as disoriented as he was, and then he felt nothing but pain as he screamed.

The scream echoed through the alley until blood pooled out of his eyes and nose, until his heart stopped and his brain was just a splatter in his skull.

The man, the assassin’s target, was dead.

Eraserhead used his capture weapon, but the assassin dodged and used his wired knife to lift himself away from the scene and disappear.

“Shit…” Eraserhead looked at the body of the man and sighed. He groaned as he sat up and rested himself against a dumpster as the police came onto the scene.

* * *

“ _...in other news, Hanamura Sasaki, vice president of Banguchi Enterprise, the second largest company in Japan in support item manufacturing and production and sales, has been found dead this morning at 2:17am. At 3:32am this morning soon after that murder the body of the president, Masamune Hitori, was found in his office dead with a wound to the head. Murder suspect is still at large, but from what our sources have been able to find Hanamura Sasaki has been linked to human trafficking of women and children with a specified interest in mutation quirks with Masamune Hitori leading the operation. We have no other information at this time, but we will keep you updated as we learn more. Now, onto the weather…_ ”

“Can you believe that such an esteemed company would be a part of such a thing?”

“Weren’t both the president and vice president donating and doing charity work for mothers of lower income families?”

“Maybe…Maybe the mothers were paid to give their children up to the operation so they could have money?”

“Don’t say that! That’s sick!”

“There’s a lot of sick people out there!”

“I knew that company couldn’t be trusted. That’s why I never bought their products.”

“Banguchi Enterprise is forever tarnished in the industry. I wonder how the company is going to get through this whole debacle.”

“It’s sad that the co-founder’s nephew had entrusted the company to him. He must be rolling in his grave.”

“At least all those missing people can go home. Man, the trauma they probably got…”

“I hope all those people will be okay.”

“Do you think it was one of those vigilantes that got them and sent the information out?”

“It couldn’t be. Even vigilantes don’t kill anybody.”

“Do you think it was a rival group then? Or an upset contract?”

“They didn’t say it, but it was definitely the work of the Black Reaper.”

“You mean…”

“Well, most villains don’t leave anything for the cops to use and sometimes the Black Reaper has been known to leak information.”

“If that’s the case then he’s on a roll. Just last week a man had just gotten out of jail, but killed that night he was released after being found innocent of a rape.”

“He was found innocent by the court, but everyone knew he wasn’t. That lawyer of his is a slime ball and most criminals use him, so they can get out of a life sentence.”

“Still, no proof was ever brought forth and the system needs to be followed.”

“Whatever your stance is that girl can rest easy now knowing that her rapist can’t come after her anymore.”

“That’s true…”

“The Black Reaper, do you think he’d come after us next?”

“As long as we don’t give him a reason to we should be good. From what I hear, he mostly goes after whoever he’s contracted to go after. He’s not exactly a hero.”

“What if someone pays him to kill us, though?”

“Why? You got enemies I need to know about?”

“No! No, nothing like that, just…”

“Get in the damn car, cover your face, and stop being a pussy. We got a bank to rob.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

* * *

“More victims of the Black Reaper… How many is that this month?”

“Masamune and Hanamura make victims eight and nine, respectively.”

“And we’re only halfway through the damn month, godammit. We need to get this guy. He’s not a villain or a hero, and I’m not even sure if I want to give him the title of vigilante, but he’s breaking laws. I want him in cuffs. What do we know about him?”

“He’s well practiced in the art of killing and assassinations. From some of the previous bodies we can say assume he has some sort of electricity quirk. Always in black and wears a pierriot mask. Male build, assumed male. Other than that, we know nothing of his reason behind the killings and there is no pattern except for how they die: by knife, electrical currents destroying someone from the inside, or torture.”

“And still know way to track the man. No motive.”

“No, sir.”

“Contact a few underground heroes and have them come into the investigation. I want Eraserhead as one of them.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And have Tsukauchi as his police contact. They’re used to working together.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Dsimissed.”


End file.
